


The Tale of Alva: Tragedy, love and a whole lot of blood.

by Hedgewitch_94



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Minor Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgewitch_94/pseuds/Hedgewitch_94
Summary: Life hadn't started out easy for this fiery shield maiden but the God's had just started to test her.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter One: The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness. I haven't been on here in a while! But I'm back, I've been editing and rewriting this story after the last season of Viking's I got a little hooked. So I ended up writing this fanfiction and really enjoyed creating it, so I hope you guys like it too! Hopefully I'll be updating and adding more stuff soon.

**The Tale of Alva: Tragedy, love and a whole lot of blood.**

Chapter One: The beginning. 

When Alva was a child Aslaug had come to her small poor village with soldiers, it was the dead of night when she slaughtered them all with no mercy. Aslaug had tried to force peace with the village as she reigned over Kattegat, but the villagers only supported Lagertha's claim as Queen. She had been there for them and aided the villagers with food and guards, Lagertha had been a good leader but Aslaug had become neglectful of duties to her land while Ragnar was away. Aslaug had began to spiral losing her temper as she slowly lost her mind to drinking, she sent the order to burn the village to the ground as they wouldn't cooperate. So they'd be made an example of. She stood next to her horse as she watched from afar as the villages attempted to fight back and run, she felt amused as the flames danced on her eyes and the smoke became one with the clouds.

Lagertha had spies in Kattegat even if she wasn't the ruler anymore, she had heard what Aslaug had done and rushed to the ruins of the settlement. She should have been used to this, the site of slaughter and that all to familiar smell that burnt her nostrils, her stomach turned it was charred flesh. The once sturdy homes were rubble on the ground empty shells of life that once were full and alive just hours before. Closing her eyes she collected herself she had some friends here and now they were burnt bones just lying in the dirt, there was nothing left to send to Valhalla. She was full of so much sadness, until she heard a faint whimper Lagertha had keen senses thanks to her years of hunting and fighting. 

Torvi was there and watched as Lagertha quickly ran off searching desperately wanting to find the source of the small noise, she had heard that whimper before from her children. Many time from Gyda and even when Bjorn was scared, she had always had deep mothering instinct and loved children dearly as she struggled to have her own which destroyed her world. Torvi signaled for everyone to wait, as she followed Lagertha into the smoke and rubble of the ruined village. Bow in hand she found Lagertha kneeling down speaking quietly and gently to someone, a small frail child who had locks of dirty wavy hair that had been kissed by fire. She seemed to be no older than 5 slowly wobbling her way over to Lagertha, who held her cloak out for her. She had been hiding in a dugout and looked terrified. “Come here little one, I will not harm you. I promise.” She said softly and smiled gently, Torvi also knelt down realising she might startle the child. The little girl got to Lagertha and collapsed she caught her and wrapped her up as the little girl began to sob heavily. And she held her close to soothe her. Lagertha had an overwhelming urge of sadness being reminded of the death of Gyda her daughter years before and held her close this little girl had seen some horror and lost everything. Lagertha made a vow that day silently to the God's that she would love and protect this child as if she were her own, she did. 

Alva was raised by Lagertha and she became both a confidant, adopted daughter and was also an accomplished archer thanks to being taught by Torvi who she also cared for her dearly. She only remembered bits of her tragic beginning in life but the images she had were imprinted on her brain forever in great detail, though she mostly tried to lock those memories away. Bjorn looked after her and often warned men if they leered at her for too long, they knew not to mess with Ironside. Though she had been known to handle herself in fights, she wasn't as strong as most of the other shield maidens but what she lacked in strength she made up for in dexterity and speed.


	2. Chapter 2: Ragnarsons Drool, Alva rules.

** The Tale of Alva: Tragedy, love and a whole lot of blood **

Chapter Two: Ragnarsons drool, Alva rules. 

Alva had been to Kattegat a few times often accompanying Lagertha on her journeys to visit Torvi and Bjorn. She had been teased by the young Ragnarson boys for her ginger hair, she didn't like them one bit often sticking her nose up at them. Hvitserk had tried to push her around showing off infront of his brothers, but to their surprise she stood up for herself and angrily pushed him to the floor and sat on his chest and repeatedly hit him in the face. He was trying to push her off him. "Get off me!" She angrily grabbed the small knife in a decorated sheath and brandished it close to Hvitserks throat. The knife had been a present from her foster brother Bjorn. Hvitserk for the first time was scared though he wouldn't admit that. Ubbe and Sigurd were entertained and teased there brother. Though this commotion didn't last long. 

They were interupted by footsteps and a yelling woman. Aslaug and Torvi had quickly found the children as they had heard screaming and cackling laughter. Aslaug ran over to her children and roughly pulled Alva off Hvitserk. And she hit the floor with a thud as she was about to rub her behind Torvi ragged Alva's arm towards her. "That! That child is a little savage!" Aslaug rudely remarked snapping at Alva, she pulled Hvitserk off the floor and into an embrace, whilst Ubbe and Sigurd laughed and teased their brother for being beaten up by a girl. Their mother hushed them fussing over Hvitserk. "You are a brave warrior like your father." She kissed his forehead. 

Torvi was both angry as Aslaug for that remark but was a bit proud of little Alva for standing up for herself, even if it wasn't in the best of circumstances. She knelt down and brushes the dirt off Alva's dress and sighed motioning Alva for the knife. “Ah, little one. You cannot attack little princes with knives not matter how much they tease you. Now give me it." She would later be having words with Bjorn about giving Alva a knife. Alva pouted and handed it over in defeat. And then Torvi prompted her to apologise to Hvitserk and his brother's, she did but she wasn't happy about it. The princes smiled triumphantly. “We should find Lagertha little one.” Torvi pulled Alva's hand and lead her away as Aslaug fussed over her children more.

Alva didn't know that the fourth Ragnarson had been watching her from his chair ever so curiously as she hit his brother, Ivar didn't play with the other children or his brothers. He more observed and learned. Ivar chuckled to himself, they both locked eyes for a moment it surprised him because she didn't break eye contact, and stuck her tongue out at him as she was pulled away. Ivars expression turned sour as he furrowed his brow. 

Alva had lived in Hedeby with Lagertha when she had become Jarl, it had been a bloody affair with her foster mother slaughtering her abusive husband to be and usurping him. Though no one much liked him anyway and the town had began to prosper with Jarl Lagertha, though Alva had been kept out of a lot of internal affairs of the settlement as Lagertha proclaimed the meetings weren't a place for little girls ears. And that she must enjoy her childhood. "There's plenty of time for fighting when you get older." 

That had only fueled Alva to be rebellious and aggressive at times, she spied on the meetings and listened to things she shouldn't. She was often caught and dragged by the ear to either Bjorn or Lagertha. She had caused trouble with the boys and girls of her age, often fighting with them. She could usually be found stealing bread, bows or shooting targets in the muddy fields. And even begging shield maidens to train her, they laughed at the child. Though found her charming. But as she began to get older she became a closer to her guardian and was allowed to train a little, though when it came to raiding that was a whole other matter that Alva began to peruse. She was still young and Lagertha wanted to prepare her for the world before she does something reckless.


	3. Chapter 3- Kattegat Attack: Lagethas Revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been about a year since I've updated this, I didn't realise how many of you would actually want to read this. I'm chuffed, as I've left it alone and see people leave a kudos. Thank you!

** The Tale of Alva: Tragedy, love and a whole lot of blood**

Chapter Three: Kattegat Attack: Lagethas Revenge. 

Alva had been part of the bloody Kattegatt attack where Jarl Lagertha had killed Aslaug. Alva hadn't been to the settlement in a long time, though now wasn't the best of circumstances. Lagertha was here with her army to get revenge, which was years in the making. For the witch Aslaug who had bewitched her husband, casted her out of her home and taken the lives of her friends and Alvas family. She wanted her home.

It was a chaotic slaughter of a battle that Alva wasn't supposed to be apart of she was meant to be sent for once the battle was over being only 15 most girls would be fighting at that age, but she only trained with Torvi and Astrid and sometimes axes with Bjorn who was never easy on her she much preferred a bow or knife. Lagertha wanted to protect her and never have her in harm's way risking yet another one of her children's lives and losing her, the prophecy had only said she wouldn't bare more children. She had adopted Alva and mothered her, being proud of the young shieldmaiden she was becoming yet full of fear for the life she had ahead. Knowing what might await her.

Alva had began to worry and acted on impulse as she held back with the reserve army and a few archers, they had tried shouting after her but she was gone. " She never listens!" One shield maiden yelled. "Shell get herself killed." Alva left her horse as she snuck her way into the midst of the battle shooting the enemies down. She saw Torvi being surrounded by Aslaug's men and she shot a few arrows killing two as Torvi hit one in the neck with her sword and severed a vein in his neck covering her in yet more blood, Torvi looked over from where the arrows had come from and saw Alva she shook her head and whispered to herself. “That girl.” Alva had been in trouble a fair few times after not listening to orders, especially ones which included her waiting around and being out of harm's way.

Alva had killed and injured a few of the enemies she felt awful suddenly, seeing the dead lay on the ground a mix of her own people, innocents and the enemy as the ground was littered with their blood and severed limbs. Alva had become still remembering what she could from when she was little and she shook forgetting her current surroundings. Someone had been shouting her name loudly through the chaos around her and the clashing of swords she heard them, she regained her surroundings and snapped back to the current event. She looked around her eyes adjusting they soon focused on the person who was shouting her it was Torvi she had followed her, her eyes looked worried. Alva looked behind her and quickly realised there was an enemy about to cut through her with an axe she uses her bow as a means to block him, both weapons clashing he was much stronger than her. Being overpowered the sword cut into her arm as well as breaking her bow but the man soon dropped to the floor with an arrow to his head, Torvi had thrown her sword and taken her bow from her back and ran over to Alva who clutched her arm as blood rushed out. “You stupid child, you were told to wait!” Torvi said harshly but gently, she looked over her wound and ripped part of her tunic and wrapped it as a makeshift bandage. “She can't lose you.” Torvi muttered as Alva hung her head in shame. 

Lagertha had shot Aslaug as they all gathered outside the great hall, as the citizens rejoiced and watched along with the rest of her army. Lagertha had proclaimed herself Queen of Kattegat and as she looked around proud of her people and victory she noticed Alva among the crowd next to Torvi she wasn't happy seeing Alva there. That night she was scolded by Lagertha as a concerned mother figure to her they sometimes clashed with her reckless behaviour she wanted to protect her but knew Alva was no longer small child to be coddled.


	4. Chapter 4: Little Dove.

** The Tale of Alva: Tragedy, love and a whole lot of blood**

Chapter Four: Little Dove. 

One morning Alva and Lagertha had a howling of a disagreement, you could hear the yelling from outside the great Hall. Alva stormed off. "You aren't my mother!” She slammed the door to the great hall and marched down the few steps, as she brewed in her mind. She suddenly walked into something or someone. Alva looked down it was a person and they had hit her breast, she met the glare of the man his cheeks dotted light red but he quickly shook his head and pushed her away composing himself. She knew who it was she had met him a few times over the years, it was one of the Ragnarsons. Ivar sat in his chair who for a time had been away apparently somewhere in England with his Father.

Ivars eyes were full of anger and rage as he stared at Alva his blush was gone, his blue eyes pierced through hers. “Where is she?!” Alva instinctively pulled her knife out and took to a defensive position. “How cute, do you wish to play little one?” He teased being both amused and angered by her defiance. “Where is that bitch?!” He asked again. “You'll address her as Queen! Or I'll have your tongue Boneless.” He smirked again, she was a fighter. Alva felt a soft hand on her shoulder which startled her. “Ivar how nice of you to join us it's been along time.” It was Lagertha with a few shield maidens, she beckoned everyone to follow her inside and they had an audience. 

Ivar hurled abuse at Lagertha, in a way Alva sort of understood why Ivar was angry. She too had lost her home and parents had been killed. The problem is it was his mother who had done that to her, he exclaimed that he will get his revenge. Ivar challenged Lagertha to single handed combat and had been refused he felt humiliated as everyone laughed at him. Alva had been pushed to the back of the group, she watched as Ivar swore revenge for his mother's death and to kill Lagertha. He looked around his eyes piercing everyone's, they set on Alva's for a brief moment before he went on his way. His brothers followed him.

The Ragnarsons had gone to the tavern where Ivar was angrily ranting at his brothers, who just drank their mead and hushly whispered plans and secrets. There had been a few guards placed around where the Ragnarsons brothers were, Lagertha couldn't risk them starting trouble. Alva had snuck into the tavern no one knowing she was there, she looked like another patron. The guards would've sent her back to the great hall if they saw her, but she was curious over the Ragnarsons especially Ivar his eyes seem to bore into her like no others. She watched them from a nearby doorway quietly observing. 

“Looks like a little dove has lost her flock.” Hvitserk commented his eyes focused on the hooded figure. Ubbe, Sigurd and then finally Ivar turned to look at Alva she pulled her hood down and her loose ginger braid became visible. Iver looked over and scanned her figure, she was beautiful. But a nuisance he thought. “Do you think she wants to join us?” Sigurd smiled mischievously and Ubbe laughed a little. “You should know by now little brother that Alva would rather slit our throats.” Ivar smirked at that comment, Hvitserk and Sigurd both nodded in agreement and they all laughed. “She could come over and warm my lap.” Hvitserk said whilst slapping his thigh lightly. “I don't think our beloved brother Bjorn, would be too happy with us playing with his little sister. And you Hvitserk are not her favorite.” Ubbe added. “I’d like to make her my little sister.” Hvitserk said under his breath and went back to drinking, but one of the brothers still held her stare. It was Ivar who then acted disinterested and watched Alva from the corner of eye as she left, having grown bored of watching and listening to their crude comments and risking being caught if she stayed longer.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye love.

**   
The Tale of Alva: Tragedy, love and a whole lot of blood  
**   


Chapter 5: Goodbye Love.

A short while later the devistating news of Ragnars death had spread across Norway carrying a lot of sadness to Kattegat, the usual composed Lagertha had confined herself to her chambers and violently sobbed over the loss of her heart. She clutched her hands to her chest and she prayed to the gods, even after all these years she still loved the mad man. "Goodbye love." Lagertha whispered. Mourning had set across the city the Ragnarsons plotted and prepared to leave Kattegat with part of there mothers army and followers, Jorgerson had joined them. Before they had left Ivar impulsively tried to attack Lagertha, it didn't work out so well for him as Bjorn had intercepted him. He made it clear that Ivar would have to kill him first before they got to Lagertha, this separated the brothers more. However with Ragnars death on his sons minds they all left for England to seek revenge. They wanted to pillage and gain lands to carry on Ragnars legacy, Bjorn only accepted Lagertha as Queen out of the brothers.

It was a biter day for Alva as she watched many people leave for England, they would all see new lands and fight great battles. She'd be here feeding the pigs and left with the sadness. Alva threw the pig feed down and ran to the ports and shouted after Bjorn she didn't want to be left behind. "Bjorn!" He stopped in his tracks and Alva clutched his cape and begged to go with him. "You can't leave me here! Please." Alva whined. "I'll go mad." Bjorn crouched to her Leek and ruffled her hai, he was a brute but to her a kind brother. "I need you here little one, you must protect Lagertha. Especially now, you must be my eyes and ears." Alva pouted again and sighed in defeat as he got up and smiled down at her. "Try not to stab anyone eh?" He joked walking onto the ship. She smiled but inside she was boiling with anger, she accepted the situation and watched as the ships faded on the horizen. She again sighed, one day she will join them. But for now she will prepare and protect Lagertha. She rubbed her hands together and exhaled her breath freezing in the cold air, the crowds had dispersed and she walked off sadly back in the direction of the pigs whose breakfast she had rudely thrown down.


End file.
